


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [36]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Elle gets her two best friends to help her with something.
Series: Finding My Way [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 3





	Ready As I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Title: Ready As I'll Ever Be  
Characters: Elle Greenaway, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Gen. Friendship.  
Summary: Elle gets her two best friends to help her with something.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Jeff Davis owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 178 without title and ending.

Word to use: Renew

FMW #36: Ready As I'll Ever Be

After nearly dying from being shot by Garner, and killing Lee, it had been time for her to leave the BAU. Past time, actually.

She had developed PTSD from getting shot by Garner. So, she'd quit the BAU, quit being a cop. She had been ready to move on with her life.

Elle had distanced herself from the team over the last year, but now she wanted to renew their friendships.

She'd asked Morgan and Reid to come with her as she went back to her old house, where Garner shot her.

They stood on the front porch and she focused on controlling her breathing.

Reid looked at her and said, "Are you ready for this?"

Morgan spoke up, too. "It's okay if you're not. We don't have to do this."

Elle shook her head. "I need to do this. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I wanna move on."

She unlocked the door, walked inside and spent an hour walking around the living room, remembering everything that had happened.

It wouldn't cure her, but hopefully it would help her to start getting better.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
